Norzzug, the Living Statue
|image =Norzzug.jpg |caption =Norzzug concept art |name = |species =Living Statue |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Protector |roar = }} A monstrous sphinx-like creature with iron skin. Long ago, it had been the guardian of the great temple of Amon-Ra in the Middle East, but it turned on the people so they intentionally rusted it. In the present days, a team of archaeologists unearth the "statue", finding it rusted. A restoration specialist sprays an anti-oxidant solution on the creature, reviving it. It goes on a rampage through the Middle East and absorbs all the oil in the desert. H.E.A.T. is called, and they find the monster's history, and attempt to reverse the oxidation process. But during this time the beast comes and attacks with blasts of burning oil. Zilla Jr. comes to the rescue, dragging the monster into the ocean, where the salt water rusts the statue over again and imprisons it. Detailed History & Statistics *Powers: - Flames: So long as Norzzug has absorbed oil, he can spew a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. - Hurricane Winds: By simply flapping its wings, Norzzug can generate powerful hurricane-like winds. - Oil Absorb: By placing its paw in oil, Norzzug can absorb oil. He can even draw it out of the ground if there is more to the well. *Weaknesses: Will go dormant if it rusts. *First Appearance: Godzilla the Series: Protector (1999) *Human Kills: 0 *Fight Record: Wins: 1, Losses: 1, Ties: 0 *Home World: Earth *Origin: Arabia *Type: Ancient History The ancient guardian of the city of Amon-Ra, Norzzug eventually became to dangerous and was somehow forced into a river and rusted solid over the course of centuries. Now, in modern day, archaeologists uncovered the statue within the dry river and removed the rust covering it with special chemicals. Without the rust, Norzzug was again free! It quickly started attacking, destroying oil refineries and absorbing the fuel housed within them. H.E.A.T. was called in, and with them came Zilla Junior. Finding the huge statue at a refinery, the battle between Zilla Junior and Norzzug began. Norzzug managed to take down Zilla Junior using its hurricane force winds, giving it time to escape to its old home, the now gone city of Amon-Ra. H.E.A.T. discovered the creature asleep, but a malfunctioning N.I.G.E.L. accidentally alerted the beast of their presence. Norzzug quickly retaliated to their intrusion, attacking N.I.G.E.L. with its fire. The team hid and eventually the ironclad cat depleted it's store of oil, forcing the creature into the air in search of food. Norzzug incidentally left the team with a piece of its claw that would lead them to an answer on how to beat it. Through this they learned of it's vulnerability to it's metallic surface oxidizing. A trap was then concocted. The beast was lured to a salt mine via oil and sprayed with a special chemical that would dramatically increase the rusting speed once in the water. Zilla Junior arrived and the battle was on again. Zilla Junior eventually forced the cat-like creature into the sea where the salt water interacted with the chemical and quickly began to rust the iron it was made of. The statue managed to crawl out and perch on top of an oil tanker, but it was too late. In the middle of a fierce roar, Norzzug was rusted solid, ending its reign once again. Trivia *Norzzug may be a reference to Black Moth from "Latitude Zero" or a homage of King Caesar or another homage to the Stone Guardians from the Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Godzilla. es:Norzzug, la Estatua Viviente Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Monsters